Typically, a printed circuit board includes a plurality of electrically conductive layers and electrically insulative layers that are interleaved between adjacent ones of the electrically conductive layers. The electrically conductive layers can include electrically conductive ground layers and electrically conductive signal layers. Conventional printed circuit boards have an arrangement of plated through holes, or vias, that are arranged along a plurality of linear arrays that include ground vias and signal vias. The signal vias can be arranged in differential signal pairs that are separated by one or more ground vias along the respective linear array. Conventional printed circuit boards contain routing channels that each contain respective sets of differential signal traces that are electrically connected to the signal vias. The routing channels, and thus the signal traces, are normally located in a signal layer above or below the ground layer. These routing channels typically located between adjacent linear arrays and extend parallel to the linear arrays.